halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Re'gish 'Jar Vor 'Barutamee
In 2585, at the end of the Second Great Schism, the Covenant again broke away from the Swords of Sanghelios and took most of their fleet and army with them during the Schism. The Second Schism was started by none other than Re'gish 'Jar Vor 'Barutamee, a Covenant Loyalist who believed that he was the true Arbiter and that the Covenant was the true way of belief for all Sangheili. He is seen commanding the Revenant Exaltation of Glorious Judgment, a CSO-class Supercarrier. Early Life Born into a well-known clan, Re'gish had always strived to prove himself time and time again in order to become the personal attendant and bodyguard of the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. Constantly being alienated by his friends and family for is beliefs, Re'gish found comfort and meaning when he went to the elder Sangheili and talked with them about the old Covenant and its ways. Always striving to know more, Re'gish joined their order and became an Ossoona, one who would spy on the leaders of the Swords of Sanghelios and sow seeds of dissent along the way. A great warrior, Thel then named Re'gish as his successor for the position of Arbiter. Doing so raised many conflicted questions in Re'gish, so he left on a pilgrimage to forgotten Covenant worlds in order to clear his mind. During one such trip, he met a San'Shyuum who had once served as an attendant of the Prophet of Truth. This particular San'Shyuum then told Re'gish all about the teachings of the Prophet's and Re'gish claimed the title of Ancient's Hand and the Prophet of Retribution. Re'gish then claimed the title of the new Arbiter and donned a new set of Arbiter armor. While Re'gish was still Thel Vadam's most trusted adviser, he challenged Thel to a duel of honor. In the end, Re'gish just barely won, and then, after having his men kill off all of the Sword's Leadership, he combined the two factions to form a new Covenant. Physical Appearance Intelligence Military Career Re'gish had always been a great leader and was well respected by the Swords of Sanghelios throughout his entire military career. Second Great Schism Post-Schism Leader of the Covenant As the Leader of the Covenant, Re'gish commands the entire military force that forms the Covenant. He is rarely seen with out his two Mgalekgolo bodyguards. Prophet of Retribution As the Prophet of Retribution, Re'gish preaches to the entirety of his followers that they must take revenge against Humanity because they desecrate the Holy Relics the Forerunners left for the Covenant. Equipment Re'gish wields a pair of modified Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variants that have been modified to fire faster, stronger, and overheat less quickly. He takes care of these weapons more than any other object, as such, he added many modifications to the weapons, such as: * Increased Firing Rate * Quicker Cool Down * Extended Ammunition Capacity * More Powerful Projectiles He also wields a heavily modified Energy Sword which he named the Arbiter's Bane. Category:Sangheili